


【陛冬R18】喵

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬R18】喵

在演出結束之後﹐Revo才有空檢查手機。二十多個未接來電﹐全部來自Hiver。

「Hiver君？」電話幾乎立刻就接通了。

「Bonsoir......」電話的另一頭是無精打采的聲音「陛下甚麼時候才回來喵？」

「現在就出發回酒店﹔怎麼了？」這語尾......好可愛﹐他想。喵聲就像棉花糖一樣﹐軟軟的﹐甜甜的。

「今天一睡醒就發現變成Hive貓了﹐想陛下快點回來喵......」

「好﹐等我。」計畫成功﹐Revo暗自感到高興。

自從Hiver在舞台上消失後﹐Revo就讓他在巡迴演出的時候一直躲在酒店房裡不出外。因為Hiver被變成Hive貓的時候他還在魯昂趕稿﹐沒能見到現實中的Hive貓﹐就趁著Hiver「消失」的期間拜託Madame幫他一個忙。

剛踏進酒店房﹐就看見了躺在沙發上抱著他的筆記本電腦的Hive貓。尾巴不輕不重地揮來揮去﹐毛茸茸的耳朵聽到開門聲就立了起來。

「陛下喵！」發現了Revo的Hive貓合上了電腦﹐撲進了Revo的懷裡「聯絡不上Madame Laurant﹐怎麼辦﹐陛下......」

「先冷靜下來。這樣不也挺好的嗎？」Revo摸了摸他的貓耳朵﹔耳朵在他的觸碰下向後摺起來了。

「沒事的﹐不就是長出貓耳和貓尾嘛。」Revo抱著Hive貓﹐整個人倒在床上﹐讓Hive貓趴在他的身上「好累﹐你陪我一下。」

他扒下了Hive貓的外套﹐把它丢到床下。他掃了掃Hive貓的背﹐意外地聽到他從喉嚨發出了低沉的呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。

「......聽覺變得很敏銳﹐能聽到陛下的心跳聲﹔」Hive貓把臉埋向了他的胸膛「陛下的心跳好快喵。」

「那是因為Hive君實在太可愛了......」他摸了摸Hive貓的頭頂﹐卷髮軟軟的﹐貓耳有著軟骨特有的彈性。他心血來潮地搔了搔耳朵後面﹐對方受驚似地整個人縮起來、耳朵往後摺。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」這反應......該不會耳朵是敏感點？他輕輕地撫摸耳朵與頭部連接處的絨毛﹐那裡特別柔軟。

「感覺好奇怪喵。」

「這樣摸會舒服嗎？」他往耳朵裡的房毛吹了一口氣﹐為的是證實他的推測。耳朵靈巧地抖了抖。

「說不上來......」Hive貓蹭了蹭他的胸膛。Revo把手伸進了他的襯衫底下﹐沿著脊骨一節一節地往下摸。

「陛下別亂摸......嗚喵！」在摸到脊椎尾端與尾巴的連接處時﹐Hive貓的背弓了起來驚叫了一聲。

他沒有理會Hive貓的抗議﹐以指尖撫弄尾巴與身體的連接處﹐指尖若有若無地畫著圈。

「嗚......感覺好奇怪喵......」毛茸茸的尾巴一下一下地拍著他的大腿。Hive貓從上而下解開了Revo的襯衫鈕扣。

Revo翻身把Hive貓壓在了身下。他俯身﹐給他緩慢且親密的吻。

「只靠摸這裡就硬了？」Revo解開了Hive貓的褲頭﹐把發燙的地方解放出來。

「嗯......繼續.....」Hive貓的雙手勾在Revo的頸後﹐交換了依依不捨的吻。

「真的......好可愛......」Revo順著耳朵的毛的方向愛撫﹐同時密密地在花瓣般的唇上落下輕吻。

「呼嗯.....陛下喜歡喵？......那麼不變回來也無所謂了......」Hive貓把Revo的襯衫脱下﹐把他再抱緊了些。

「只有我沒看見過你的這個樣子﹐好不甘心......再發出更多的可愛的聲音吧.......」

「陛下.....」

Revo從床頭的抽屜拿出了潤滑劑﹐毫不吝惜地倒在手上。他把Hive貓的一條腿架在自己的肩膀上﹐露出了雙腿之間的地方。

「嗚喵......」濕滑的指尖探進身體裡的感覺﹐說不上特別舒服。

「好乖。好可愛......」

「陛、陛下......快點進來......」Hive貓不安地動了一下腰﹐解開了Revo的腰帶、隔著衣物撫弄漸漸熱起來的那裡。

「再忍耐一下......不然會把你弄痛的。」Revo溫柔地把手指推往裡面﹐直至把潤滑劑抹得他覺得差不多了。

炙熱的巨物一下子被送進了最深處。Hive貓咬緊了Revo的肩頭，尖銳的犬齒陷進了關節附近。

「痛.......」Revo皺起了眉。

「陛下對不起！」意識到自己做了甚麼事的Hive貓耳朵疚歉地往下垂﹐緊張地舔起了傷口。

Revo一深一淺地往敏感的裡面抽送﹐情色的水聲和夾雜著呻吟的喘息聲令他升起了征服的快感。

「嗚喵......陛下......好厲害......」Hive貓的臉泛起了櫻花的顏色。

「Hiver君......好可愛......」Revo輕咬著Hive貓的鎖骨﹐肩上的傷口滲出了血。

「陛下......讓我來動......喵......」Hive貓的眼前閃過了眩目的紅﹐擔憂地摸了摸Revo的腰側。

「......嗯？」Revo被壓在了Hive貓的身下﹐Hive貓跨坐在他的身上﹐雙手按著他的下腹。襯衫從肩上滑落﹐露出了瓷器般的肌膚。

「呼喵......」Hive貓不安地嘗試上下動起腰來。Revo感到他的分身被吸得更緊﹐像要把他榨乾似的。

「還可以嗎？不要勉強。」Revo上下愛撫著Hive貓挺立的分身﹐Hive貓的動作顫抖著停了下來。

「不......實在太舒服了喵......」Hive貓的臉紅透了﹐迴避著他的目光。

「哈啊......」Hive貓再次動了起來﹐把他的慾望吞得更深。光滑的囊袋拍打著他的下腹﹐愈來愈硬的分身色情地上下晃動。

Revo把Hive貓的襯衫順著手臂拉了下來。被潤滑劑沾濕的手輕輕地搓揉他胸前的突起、硬起來的乳尖因潤滑劑而沾上了淫褻的光澤。Hive貓的尾巴卷住了他的大腿。

「陛下......吻我......」Hive貓索求似地吻上了Revo的唇。交纏的舌與被緊緊吸啜著的下身交織而成的快感﹐令Revo的腦裡一片空白。

「我快不行了......Hiver君......」Revo抓緊了Hive貓的腰﹐把他用力地往下壓。

「陛下.......啊.......」被釋放在身體裡﹐他突然不知所措了起來。

Revo抱Hive貓緊緊地抱住﹐摸著他毛茸茸的後腦勺。貓尾一下一下地拍在他的大腿上。


End file.
